


Bratty One Shots

by Kpopnlockit



Category: VIXX
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpopnlockit/pseuds/Kpopnlockit
Summary: xoxo Admin O





	1. Hongbin

“Don’t you think you’ve done enough studying for today?”

You didn’t even bother looking over at Hongbin who was laying in bed scrolling through social media on his phone. You had a formidable exam in two days and all Hongbin was telling you to do was to stop studying. You wanted to throttle him. However, murder was illegal and you didn’t want to rot in prison for the rest of your life over Organic Chemistry. So you just ignored him and clicked to the next slide on your PowerPoint.

“Come on, get some rest,” he whined.

Glancing at the time in the corner of your of your screen, you saw that it was indeed getting late. “Give me ten more minutes,” you mumbled.

“You said that an hour ago,” Hongbin muttered back.

You sighed loudly. He didn’t understand. This test was worth a big chunk of your grade and you really couldn’t afford to get below an 85%. Though you had explained the situation to him already, he was still being like that.

True to your word, you closed your laptop after the promised ten minutes and got ready for bed. With a minty fresh mouth and a moisturized face you crawled under the covers next to Hongbin. He set his phone down and watched your every move as you adjusted the sheets and got comfortable.

His expression was one of concern. He gazed at you like that for a long moment before leaning over and kissing you on the cheek. “You know I’m just worried about you, right?” he asked.

The first reaction you had was frustration and annoyance. The logical side of your mind kept your outburst in check and you waited a second for your irritation to pass. “Yeah,” you breathed, no longer looking at him. You concentrated on the ceiling to curb your anger.

“As much as you study, your brain still needs a good night’s sleep,” Hongbin lectured.

It was probably the stress getting to you but that was the final straw. “Quit nagging me!” you shouted, “Can’t you empathize with me a little?”

He was completely taken aback. Hongbin stared at you with more of the whites of his eyes showing than you had ever seen before. You waited for some sort of reaction with exasperation clearly written on your face. Hongbin opened his mouth as if to speak but quickly shut it.

Tired and frustrated, you tossed off the covers and got yourself out of bed. You would sleep on the couch tonight. You were too irritated to event look at Hongbin anymore. Flopping down on the sofa cushions, you tugged the tiny blanket you let live in your living room for movie nights over yourself and faced the back of the seat. At this point you just wanted some sleep.

It took a few minutes but it wasn’t terribly long before you heard Hongbin shuffle after you in his slippers. His footsteps drew closer and eventually stopped once you could feel him standing behind you. He didn’t say anything for a while, but once he mustered up the nerve, all he said was “Ya…”

You didn’t even bother responding. He had to come up with something better than that after pissing you off. Ignoring him must have ticked him off because he suddenly raised his voice, “Why don’t you ever listen to me?! I can see that you’re exhausted and stressed yet you still don’t want to come to bed! Why are you so stubborn?!”

Now it was your turn to be wide-eyed. You turned to face him and sat up. Pouting, you yelled right back, “This test counts for twenty percent of my grade! I can’t screw it up, so I’m studying!”

“Didn’t you study all semester?! Why are you worried now?! You know it all!”

“What if I forget it during the test?! Then I fail and can’t get into medical school!”

“No one wants a doctor with a temper like yours anyways! We’ll just get married and I’ll support you!”

That last sentence was like a cold bucket of water being doused on you. You guys had never discussed engagement let alone marriage, so you knew he wasn’t just throwing words around for the heck of it. The heat of your anger completely died at the mention of moving to the next phase of your relationship.

Noticing how you cooled off and took his words to heart, Hongbin’s expression softened. He sighed and sat down next to you. “Don’t stress too much,” he said softly, “Everything will work out in the end. And if it doesn’t, you still have me.”

You sighed too, finally realizing that it hadn’t been easy on Hongbin either. You leaned your head against his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” you whispered.

He ruffled your hair and accepted your apology, “It’s okay.”

The exam had you feeling like it was the end of the world. But your world wasn’t that small.

“Let’s go to bed,” Hongbin encouraged. You nodded and let him tug you up.

Once you were standing, you raised yourself up onto your tippy toes and gave him a peck. Taken by surprise, Hongbin didn’t react until you moved away. It was only a second before he grabbed you by the back of your neck and pulled you in for a deep kiss.

It was a clash of lips and teeth before it moved to a battle of licks and wandering hands. Hongbin caressed your side but you had a lot of pent up emotions to release so you went straight to palming his bulge. Hongbin’s voice deepened an octave as he groaned. You reached up and gave a gentle nibble to his ear.

“Yeah, back to the bedroom with you,” he instructed and pushed you by the butt towards the room.


	2. Ken

“Yah! Add more water!” you instructed from over Ken’s shoulder.

“No, then it will be too watery,” Ken replied as he stirred the noodles on the stovetop.

“I don’t like it too salty. I’ll bloat,” you countered.

“Is this for just you?” he scolded and set the lid down on the pot.

“No, but some of it is for me,” you retorted.

“It’s called compromise,” Ken said and turned off the gas.

You scowled, wanting to get your way this time. You and Ken were making ramen in your apartment’s tiny kitchen. It was well after midnight and it was time for a late night snack. There was nothing that could compare to the cheap starchy comfort so there was no question that ramen would be the food of choice. However, the way you two liked your noodles was very different. You only used half of the seasoning packed and added mushrooms and whatever seafood you had on hand. Ken on the other hand definitely used the whole packet of seasoning and added processed cheese and chilis whenever possible.

You didn’t really want to give into Ken’s salty cravings tonight. It was too late and you didn’t want to have to chug water to balance your blood pressure out. Not to mention that you would likely wake up thirsty and with a swollen face. At the moment, Ken was tidying up the counter. Behind his back, you tossed in a half of cup of the water you had been drinking. He would for sure notice but there would be nothing he could do about it by that point. You made sure to set the lid back down gently so it wouldn’t make too much noise. While Ken rummaged through the fridge for kimchi and leftovers to eat as side dishes, you secretly added a bit more water to dilute the broth further.

When Ken turned back around, you feigned innocence and sipped air from your empty cup. You smiled sweetly at him and he was immediately suspicious.

“What did you do?” he asked with his eyes squinted.

Looking at him with feigned innocence, you shrugged. “I didn’t do anything,” you asserted. Before he could get to it, you slipped your hands into pot holders and grabbed your second dinner off of the stove.

Ken set a folded kitchen towel on the coffee table so you could put the hot metal down without scorching the wood. He unpaused the movie you two had been watching and settled himself on the floor. You sat on the sofa and waited for the inevitable. Ken lifted the lid excitedly. When he saw what you had done, he cursed.

“You added more water, didn’t you?!”

Faking surprise, you continued to play dumb. You were a poor actor though and the corner of your lips quivered as you tried to suppress your laughter.

Ken swore again, slammed his chopsticks down, and stood up. You couldn’t hold back any longer and giggled gleefully.

“The noodles will get soggy!” he exclaimed.

His complaints only made you laugh harder. He looked at you with irritation clearly written on his face. “Yah!” he shouted.

You grinned at him. That only pissed him off more. Without warning, he grabbed you by your upper arms and hauled you up. You didn’t know what he was doing but that didn’t stop you from chuckling until your stomach hurt. The witching hour was probably making you hysteric.

Ken flung you on the couch so that you were belly down. He put his palm on your back and held you down as he spanked you. “Didn’t I tell you no?!” he accentuated each word with a swift smack to your bottom. His hits didn’t hurt that bad and you were too far gone from sanity to care. You continued to laugh loudly.

Just as suddenly as he started, he stopped. His strikes turned into caresses. His large hand roamed you bum and the back of your thighs. If you hadn’t known better, you would have thought that he was feeling bad and was trying to rub the pain away. But you knew better. He had gotten distracted by your soft flesh as he punished you and now he wanted to do more than just look.

“Let’s eat before the noodles really get soggy,” you said, actually wanting to get to your snack before it turned to mush.

“You just wait until after we eat, then you’ll really get it,” Ken replied with a huff and took a seat on the floor again.

You smiled widely with a piqued eyebrow, “I’ll be waiting.”

Ken turned and scowled at you, mouth full of noodles. He curled his lip in mild agitation.

It didn’t matter though. You had successfully gotten your way. Happily, you had a bite of your diluted ramen.


	3. Ravi

Work had been a true nightmare. Your supervisor had gone missing in action early in the morning leaving you to handle everything. Not only were you bombarded by members of your own team but also people from other departments. You also had your work to do on top of everything. By lunch you had a nasty stress headache pounding in the back of your head. You legitimately forgot to have your midday snack because you were so busy and the drop in glucose had you feeling ill.

Completely mentally depleted and physically in pain from the pressure in your cranium, you just wanted to lay down as soon as you walked through your apartment door. And that’s just what you did. You set your tote down in its usual spot near the umbrellas at the entrance and beelined it to the bedroom. Quickly stripping, you got into bed in only your underwear. Pulling the covers over your head, you closed your eyes and tried to decompress.

It wasn’t but a few minutes before the front door slammed shut, forcing your eyes back open. Groaning, you could already tell that you would have limited patience for Ravi’s normal shenanigans.

“Babe!” he called out loudly. Oh yeah, it wouldn’t take you too long to want to strangle him. “Babe, where are you?” he shouted.

Purposefully, you didn’t answer. You were not in the mood to play hide and seek. Actually attempting to look for you without screaming, Ravi easily discovered you in the bedroom.

Taken aback by you by you laying down, “You okay?” he asked.

“Tough day at work,” you replied wearily and lowered the sheet to show your face.

“Oh…” he trailed off.

You knew that tone. “What did you want?” you inquired.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s something.”

“Ken invited us out for a drink and some barbecue tonight.”

Holding in a groan, you responded, “You can go. I don’t feel up to it.” As much as you loved Ken, he was loud and could be quite talkative when he had alcohol flowing through his blood. There was about a five percent chance that you would be able to last the night without your head exploding.

“You really can’t go?” Ravi asked.

You stared at him blankly. Did you somehow look alive at the moment? How could Ravi see you and think that you would be able to partake in a rowdy night out? “No,” you answered.

Ravi sighed. You rolled your eyes, annoyed by his assumption that you would be willing to do whatever whenever he wanted. “Do you have a headache?” he questioned.

“Yes,” you exhaustedly replied and slung a forearm over your closed eyes.

Ravi did not respond to that. You continued to rest while he grappled with his disappointment.

“You can go. I just want to stay home tonight,” you commented.

Again, Ravi did not say anything. He probably hadn’t even considered this scenario. Usually that wouldn’t bother you but today everything and anything was ticking you off.

“How about we only go for an hour?” he offered as an option.

At that you just about completely lost it. “I don’t want to go!” you yelled. Immediately, your forehead throbbed like it was hit by thunderclaps in succession. However, it was worth it as Ravi instantly looked apologetic. “I’m not feeling well and I’m in a bad mood,” you added a little more quietly.

Ravi was definitely surprised. You uncovered your eyes to glance at him. His reaction was the one you were seeking. He was shocked, not prepared for your outburst.

“Alright,” he said defensively. You wanted to pick at his tone but you let it go, too worn out to actually fight. You rolled over so that your back was facing him. You really needed to nap and couldn’t handle anymore of Ravi’s nonsense.

Ravi sighed noisily and you heard his heavy footsteps leave the room. You laid there in irritation for a good while before fatigue took over and knocked you out.

The sun had completely set by the time you woke up. Blearily, you wiped the eye boogers from the corners of your eyes and stretched your legs out. Your head felt significantly better. Though, there was still a bit of tension at the back of your neck. You probably needed to put a heat pack on it to relax the muscles. You turned over to check the time and rolled directly onto Ravi.

He apparently got into bed after changing into his pajamas. He was also sleeping but his eyes popped open when you landed on top of him. Ravi seemed to be in a better mood as he held you to him and stroked your hair.

“Feeling better?” he asked, his voice even deeper due to the nap.

“Yeah,” you mumbled.

“Good,” he softly replied and brushed your hair out of your face. He gave you a peck on your crown.

You purred in contentment. It was very odd that he chose to rest instead of doing something more productive. He was typically a workaholic, so even if he didn’t go for drinks, he would be crafting a project of sorts. You also found it strange that he hadn’t gone out without you. Usually if he really wanted to hang out with the guys and you didn’t want to he had no issue with leaving you at home.

“Why didn’t you go with Ken?” you questioned.

“I can’t leave you alone when you aren’t feeling well,” he answered without hesitation.

“Oh,” you hadn’t expected that. You thought you had angered him enough for him to go hangout even just to spite you.

Ravi pushed you off and rolled onto his side to face you. It was dark enough that you could only make out Ravi’s face in shades of black and dark grey. Despite that you could see the way he was looking at you with concern.

Cupping his face with your hand, you apologized, “Sorry I shouted earlier.”

“It’s okay, I know you were in pain,” he replied.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” he said airly, “But that doesn’t mean that I wasn’t upset.”

“Sor-” you began but were quickly cut off when a large hand snuck its way in between your legs. First he massaged the tender flesh of your inner thigh before moving on to rubbing more sensitive areas.

“I think that called for a punishment,” Ravi announced suggestively.

You raised an eyebrow. It sounded like you were getting an adventure tonight no matter if you went out or stayed in.


	4. Hyuk

You heard Hyuk’s distinctive footsteps as he tramped down the hallway. You were hiding around the bend, waiting for Hyuk to turn the corner. Just as he did, you stuck your foot out and tripped him. He stumbled for a few paces before landing on his knees.

Immediately, you snickered. As soon as you and Hyuk made eye contact you turned on your heel and made a run for it. You knew you would be in major trouble but it was totally worth it. Sprinting as fast as you could, you attempted to reach the nearest door. Your plan was to lock yourself in a room before Hyuk could get to you.

You had underestimated Hyuk’s legs though. They were much longer than yours so he caught up with you instantly. The sight of him running besides you gave you a good shock.You mistepped and almost fell yourself. You came to a screeching halt before trying to change direction. But Hyuk was too quick for you. He grabbed you by the waist as you tried to dash away. It only took a single arm for him to trap you and drag you back towards him.

Without much effort, he hauled you into the nearest closet and shut the door behind him. He stood behind between you and freedom from the tiny pitch black space. Broom and mop handles brushed against your arm as you shifted to put more distance between you and Hyuk. But Hyuk wasn’t having it. He pulled you closer so that you were chest to chest. It was so dark that you couldn’t even begin to try to make out his face. However, you could feel the warmth of his breath lightly wisp past your cheek.

You knew he was looking at you. Maybe more like staring you dead in the face. You could imagine the displeasure in his expression. His eyebrows were probably furrowed and his lips were likely pursed.

“Yeah, you like tripping people?”he asked quietly through gritted teeth.

The edge of true anger in his tone had your voice stuck in your throat. You shook your head no instead.

His grip on you tightened to borderline painful.

“It was a joke,” you squeaked.

“Was it funny?” Hyuk barked.

You flinched and choked out a small “No.”

You didn’t think he would have taken your prank so seriously. It ignited a frightened anxiety in your gut. Had you really pissed him off? You didn’t really want him upset with you. You had just intended it to be a playful act of mischief.

The sense of dread peaked when Hyuk’s teeth sunk into the side of your neck. The soft flesh didn’t resist even a little. Once his tongue lapped gently at the bite marks, you began to relax a fraction. This was his way of getting revenge.

You tried to pull away to avoid forming a visible bruise, but that was the point. Hyuk wouldn’t let go as he sucked at your skin, alternating between soft and hard, ensuring that you would have a dark hickey that would be on display for the world to see. You had no scarf or sweater to try to cover it up. You would have to walk around the office and try to conceal Hyuk’s vengeance.

Sighing, you decided to just enjoy the intimacy. There was no way you were going to be able to pry Hyuk’s arm off of you. You might as well get something out of it. You placed your hands on his shoulders and leaned into him. Eye for eye, you took a decent nibble at the skin under Hyuk’s jaw. He shuddered at the move, not expecting it. However, he didn’t stop his ministrations.

Hands sliding down to his chest, you made sure to squeeze his nipples slightly. That gave him a jolt and he unlatched from your neck.Taking advantage of the situation, you gripped his chin and pressed your lips together. He reciprocated, surprised by the turn of events. His arms loosened a bit around you as he became more engrossed in the kiss. You tugged at his bottom lip with your teeth. Hyuk moaned ever so minutely in response. You smiled, pleased with your work.

Before Hyuk could get more absorbed in your closet activities, you used his lowered guard and reached behind him. You hastily opened the door before he could stop you and pushed him. With the door swinging outward and your ambush, Hyuk promptly fell out into the hallway on his back. You stepped over him as he was blindsided and made a mad dash for it. You could hear him cursing in the distance as you ran away. You giggled and kept running.


	5. Leo

It was Sunday. You shouldn’t have had to get up early on your day of rest. The sunlight was just beginning to peek through the blinds in your bedroom. Typically Leo wasn’t a morning person but yesterday he was exhausted and fell asleep early. Now he was up and bothering you.

“Wake up,” he whispered into your ear.

Your groaned, not wanting to succumb to his demands. If you could get Leo to stop harassing you, there was a good hour more of sleep to be had. His large hand found your thigh under the covers. You had slept in only an oversized t-shirt of his so he got a good feel of your bare skin. He had been wandering the apartment before getting back into bed, which made his fingers ice cold. Goosebumps erupted wherever he came into contact with you.

Pouting, you whined and flopped over so your back was to him. Leo was unperturbed and continued to caress up to your hip, lifting your shirt higher so he could rub your side. You ignored him. He just wanted attention. However, he didn’t care that you were giving him the cold shoulder. He knew you were awake and all he had to do was get you up.

Leo gently pinched your belly fat just to annoy you. You rolled on to your stomach in irritation. That didn’t bother him though. He just moved on to squeezing your butt. You kicked your heel to your bottom. Leo avoided the attack and you ended up hitting yourself. You sighed in exasperation.

“Stop being such a lazy brat,” he said.

You wanted to retort but didn’t want to actually start a real fight. Instead you closed your eyes and tried to will yourself back to sleep. It was only a moment before Leo’s hand was back massaging your bum. You made it a point to give no mind to his actions.

Realizing that you were playing dead, Leo dipped his fingers lower into more dangerous territory. He stroked between your legs lightly. It wasn’t meant to be enjoyable but rather to entice. He was making promises of pleasure if you stopped rolling around in bed.

It didn’t make any sense. What he was saying with his fingers was telling you to stay in bed for hours. Giving in, you turned and looked at him. You made eye contact and beckoned him over with your pointer. He shimmied closer. As soon as his full body was within reach, you threw a leg over his torso and locked him into place. If Leo wanted you up he’d better have the energy to keep you occupied all day.


	6. N

“How many times do I need to tell you not to leave your dirty socks all over the house?”

You pouted and looked at N over the rim of your glasses. His tone wasn’t nearly as soft or joking like it usually was. He truly sounded irritated.

“I’ll pick them up later,” you whined.

“You always say that!” he raised his voice. You flinched at his sudden loudness.

Your eyebrows knitted together in worry. N didn’t tend to get upset at such small things but you could see his neck redden as his blood pressure rose.

Trying to minimize the damage, you tried to turn up the cuteness and mumbled, “It’s not that big of a deal.”

However, that clearly backfired as his jaw reactively twitched. He was clenching his teeth. N angrily threw the rag he was wiping the coffee table with and stormed over to where you sat on the couch.

Wide-eyed, you watched him approach. Fear that he was honestly pissed over a pair of socks froze you.

“You goddamn brat!” he yelled. You instinctively shrunk back at his words. He reached for you and grabbed you by the wrists. His grip was tight but not painful. It was a gesture of assertiveness and it wasn’t intended to inflict injury. He rocked you like he was trying to shake some sense into you. He pulled you forward before pushing you back into the cushions as he muttered through grit teeth, “I should teach you a lesson.”

N tugged the hem of your shirt up as you struggled to recover from your shock. You only came to your senses once he was forcing your arms up so that he could pull your blouse up over your head. Once that had been tossed aside, he squeezed your breast hard. Automatically, you batted his hands away.

“I don’t think so,” N said firmly and gathered your wrist in a single hand to restrain you as his other hand slipped between your thighs. He roughly rubbed you though your jeans.

You squealed, unsure if you should have been enjoying this as much as your were as it was intended to be a punishment. He knew how to control his pressure so that you could still feel him through the denim.

However, just as abruptly as he started, N stopped. He withdrew his hand from between your legs and tossed your wrists away. He curled his lip and glared down at you. He stood, his eyes not leaving yours until he reached down and picked up your socks from the floor.

“Hmph!” N snarled as he left you to go put your socks in the hamper.

Feeling bewildered and turned on, you began to plot your revenge for when bedtime arrived.


End file.
